


Captured and Cuddled

by Punpress



Series: Four Dorks being Nerds [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (At least that's one namemash I've found of it), F/F, Multi, No actual lewds though, Polyamory, Season 2, Some cursing and one or two references to lewd activities, glitrascoradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: What if Glimmer and Bow had ACTUALLY captured Catra in season 2. Well, things might have turned out different. Catra and Scorpia join the rebellion and find out that maybe Adora and Glimmer are more compatible with them along the way.Rated Mature just to be safe.





	Captured and Cuddled

Day 1

Catra looks around the room, full of plush chairs and a bed that was probably softer than anything in the Horde. “Really? This is Brightmoon’s prison…” She says unimpressed. “Are…are there even handcuffs? Manacles?”

“Listen…Brightmoon isn’t exactly used to needing prisons.” Glimmer mumbles a bit, “Anyways, Bow and I didn’t drag you back here just to let you go.”

“Oh, my apologies _Your Highness._” Catra rolls her eyes as she sits on the bed and glares at Glimmer. “Anyways I won’t be staying long. Lord Hordak is sure to send Scorpia and the Horde out here to get me back. And when they do, your rebellion is done for.”

“Then we’ll be ready for your army.” Glimmer huffs and crosses her arms.

“Oh yea? And what great plan will you have?”

“The…we’ll have a strong unified army ready to meet yours.”

“…It’s just going to be She-ra and the princesses again…isn’t it.” Catra dead pans at her. Glimmer just pauses before leaving the room, making sure it was locked behind her. “What I thought Princess.” Catra smirks as she lays back on the bed while she waits, “This is too soft…” She complains a bit, “Scorpia can’t come fast enough.”

Day 7

Adora paces outside of the ‘prison’. “She’s up to something, I’m sure of it. It’s Catra, Glimmer. She’s always up to something.”

“Yea but you can’t let her get into your head.” Glimmer assures her. “Come on, we’ll talk to her together.

Catra lays back in the bed, trying to act nonchalant as the duo walks in. Bags under her eyes betray her exhaustion. “Oh hey, didn’t realize you two were coming today.” She tries to brush off.

“Oh, stop it Catra, what’s the Horde’s plan?” Adora asks. “I know this is just part of one of your schemes but it’s not going to work.”

“It will.” Catra smirks to Adora, leaning back on her bed, sinking into the cushions.

Glimmer sighs, “Adora, she’s just getting under your skin. That’s probably her plan while she waits.”

“That’s more for entertainment.” Catra shrugs.

“Come on, we’ll come back later…” Glimmer frowns and takes Adora.

“And we will be back.” Adora tells Catra, pointing to her eyes before pointing at her former friend.

“Have fun!” Catra calls out as the door is shut. After hearing the lock, she groans and gets off the bed. “_Where is Scorpia…_” She paces the room, rubbing her eyes, “Prison cell…more like a torture chamber. Bed is too fucking soft to sleep on. Even the floor is plush.” She kicks at the pink fluffy carpet. “This place was designed for psychological warfare…” Catra determines as she walks the familiar room, not even a window for her to escape by.

Day 12

Catra sways a bit as she sits on the bed, yawning occasionally. Sleep had alluded her for the most part but she’d been able to sleep a few hours over the past few nights if only from exhaustion, always waking up from lack of comfort.

The door unlocks to show Scorpia standing in the doorway, “Catra!” She calls out before rushing into the room. The door quickly locked behind her.

“Scorpia?” Catra asks as she’s enveloped in a hug. “You’re here!” She says, her excitement getting the better of her. “Where’s the army, did Brightmoon already fall? How did I not hear…” Catra trails off as she looks at Scorpia.

“Uh…there’s not exactly…an army.” She scratches the back of her head. “Hordak just gave me your position…then said not to try to rescue you. But that wasn’t an option. Not for my best friend.” She explains to Catra, “So…I kinda…sorta…came here alone to get you?”

Catra blinks at Scorpia, trying to comprehend what she just heard. “You…left the horde…”

“For you, yea!”

“But…what about when…what if…Hordak he…” Catra leans into Scorpia’s grasp. “N-no, you have to be wrong. You just misunderstood him. I’m important to…to…” She trails off as she notices the tears stinging her eyes. The two hug each other close on the pink bed of the prison room.

“It’s okay wildcat…” Scorpia tells her, “I’m here for ya.”

Catra just nods into the embrace, not able to find it in her to speak up. She quietly rests in her arms, drifting to a restful sleep finally.

Day 13

Catra wakes up, still in Scorpia’s arms, when the door opens to their room, feathers everywhere as Scorpia’s spikes started tearing apart the mattress as they slept.

“Ooo, they’re so cute!”

“Quiet Bow, they’re prisoners.” Glimmer reminds him.

“Yea but didn’t Scorpia willingly come here?” Bow asks for clarification.

“Well…yea, but this might still be a Horde trap.” Adora reminds the other two.

Catra groans a bit, “It…isn’t.”

Adora jumps a bit, “What?” She tilts her head at Catra, blinking at her.

Catra sighs in defeat, “Hordak, like you and nearly everyone else, abandoned me too…” She says, Scorpia still snoozing away with the feline folk in her arms.

“I didn’t…we’ve been over this Catra, I didn’t abandon you.” Adora frowns at her. “You could have come here and joined the rebellion with me.”

“Stay here while I check on the weird sword in the Whispering Woods Catra, cover for me Catra, I won’t be long Catra.” She mocks Adora, narrowing her eyes. “And then look, you found new friends.” She gestures to Bow and Glimmer who just awkwardly stand there now that there’s actually a conversation. “You turned your back on everything we had.”

“What we _had_ was each other! The Horde was-is evil! I couldn’t…” Adora sighs a bit, “I’ll admit…I was blind to the evils they did. To the princesses…to you too.” She softens her expression to Catra. “I’m…I’m sorry. I screwed up.”

“Yea well…” Catra starts, vindictive before sighing a bit, looking away from Adora, “Took you long enough to admit it…not so perfect after all.” She says, trying to act huffy but still being snuggled by Scorpia, out like a light in the giant fluffy bed.

Adora sighs a bit before sitting in a chair. “No…I’m not. I constantly feel like a screw up.”

Bow quietly backs out of the room, leaving the two to talk. Glimmer pulls up a chair and listens in.

Catra snorts a bit, “Really? Miss Perfect She-Ra feels like a fuck up?”

“Yea.” Adora says simply.

Catra just stares at her before muttering, “Well…welcome to the club. Population, you, me, and now Scorpia.” She pats the sleeping princess’ hair.

“Glimmer too.” Adora chuckles a bit. Catra looks over at the pink princess.

“I…might…have screwed up a few times.” Glimmer admits. “Like Thaymor…and a lot of other villages…and the time I almost got us killed in the Whispering Woods after just meeting Adora…and in Entrapta’s castle…” She sighs a bit. “I’ve gotten grounded a _lot._” Glimmer tells Catra.

“Grounded?” Catra asks, “Is that solitary confinement? Or closer to the death threats?”

“W-what?” Glimmer stutters out, a bit taken aback.

Adora shakes her head, “Basically solitary confinement. Has to stay in her room for a month if she disobeys her mom.”

“Wow, Shadow Weaver would have had my head…well almost did a few times.” Catra nods a bit.

“Yea. The Rebellion isn’t bad like the Horde.”

“And that’s why the prisoner’s room is a literal torture chamber.” Catra dead pans to Adora.

“What? It’s not…” She pauses a bit before really looking at Catra. “You haven’t been sleeping well…” She frowns at Catra.

“Of course not…barely slept at all on all this fluff.” Catra smacks at the mattress that she and Scorpia are on. “Why?” She looks at the two. “Is…is it not supposed to be torture?”

“No it’s…it’s supposed to be comfortable.” Adora explains.

“Oh…”

“It’s okay, when Adora first joined the Rebellion, she couldn’t sleep on the beds either.” Glimmer explains. “The only way we got her to sleep was…well you figured it out.” She smiles and points to Catra’s situation with Scorpia.

“W-well…it’s…comfortable…I guess.” Catra mumbles as she settles back into the bed, finally getting used to it.

Glimmer takes Adora’s hand, “We’ll leave you two to sleep then. If you’ve gone this long without a good night’s sleep, then you need your rest. Besides, Scorpia seems comfortable.”

Catra yawns a bit, “Yea…and…thanks.” She mumbles, “For ya know, not putting me to death after capture.”

“We’re not the Horde.” Adora reminds her with a small smile, reaching over and scratching behind her ear, making Catra purr softly as she dozes away.

Day 14-Glimmer and Scorpia

“So…you’re _not_ going to kill us or torture us for information?” Scorpia asks for clarification.

“No, we’re not the Horde.” Glimmer explains.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Scorpia smiles, “I was worried there, you should have _heard_ what Hordak was threatening if I went to save Catra, but nothing can stop me from saving my best friend.” Scorpia says proudly.

“Well…I’m happy you came to come get her then.” Glimmer smiles to her.

“Yea, well, she’s my wildcat. Couldn’t just leave her alone.” She smiles over to the other side of the room where Adora and Catra are talking.

Glimmer blinks at Scorpia a bit, “Best friends, huh?” She smiles at Scorpia.

“Yup, the bestest.” She nods in agreement.

“Nothing more?”

“Like what? Super best friends?”

“No, Scorpia, I’m asking if you _like_ her.”

“Well yea, she’s Catra, how can you not?”

Glimmer facepalms a bit, “No I mean…do you want to date her? Like, handholding, cuddling…kissing?”

“Ohhh…” Scorpia nods a bit in understanding before saying, “No idea what any of that is. Like handholding sure, that’s obvious. But what’s cuddling and kissing?”

Glimmer just groans, “You know, cuddling? Laying in bed together and holding the other person close cause you care about them?”

“Ohhh, Catra and Adora did that, and now Catra and I do that a lot.” Scorpia nods a bit, “That’s just what best friends do.”

“No Scorpia, most friends don’t just do that. Only with people they really care about.” Glimmer explains.

“Oh…” Scorpia blushes a bit. “I um…I guess yea. I do like Catra.” Scorpia nods a bit.

Day 14-Catra and Adora

“So…how are you feeling?” Adora asks Catra as they sit on the side of the room.

“Better…” Catra mutters, running a hand through her long messy hair. “Especially after a night of sleep.”

Adora just nods a bit as she looks at Catra, “I…so…what do you want to do? Now that you’re out of the Horde…”

“I…don’t know.” Catra admits, looking at her hands. “Probably not stay in Brightmoon.” She shrugs, “Kinda did nearly destroy the place more than once.”

“I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time a Horde Force Captain joined.” Adora nudges Catra a bit, a small smile on her lips.

“Oh yea, cause clearly every former Force Captain has to.” Catra rolls her eyes.

“Not what I meant.” Adora ruffles her hair, causing Catra to scramble a bit and swat at her hands. “So…”

“So?”

“What’s…what’s between us?” Adora looks away from Catra, a small frown on her face. “I mean before everything we…”

“I…” Catra takes a breath, “Despite saying it…I do still like you.”

Adora nods, “And…you and Scorpia?”

“I like her too…though she can be bubbly…and huggy, and so god damn chipper…” Catra says, looking over to Scorpia with a small smile.

Adora smiles softly, “I…well I’m glad you two have each other.”

“Thanks, she…she’s had my back since we first met after I got your promotion.” Catra looks between the two of them. “What about you and Sparkly Pants over there?” Catra asks, “You two seem close.”

“Glimmer’s just my close friend.”

“That you snuggle up with a lot.” Catra’s ear flicks a bit.

“Wha-, I do not.” Adora says, “Why would you say that?”

Catra shrugs, “Shadow Weaver kept tabs on you and spied on you a lot. Sometimes I caught some looks of what you were up to. The hot spas seemed pretty comfortable.” She teases a bit.

Adora blushes at the memory of her and Glimmer practically cuddling in the spa, “O-okay, sure, I like her…”

“So, you like Bath Bomb over there, she likes you, you like me, I like you and Scorpia, and Scorpia likes me.” Catra lays out.

“Yea…sounds about right.” Adora nods before Catra flops back on the padded couch.

“The Rebellion is weird.” Catra states as though it were fact. “Weird, different, but…” She looks around, “Not…bad I guess.”

Adora smiles at her, “So…you’ll stay?”

“Hmm, for a bit.” Catra says as she looks between Adora, Glimmer, and Scorpia.

Day 16

The four of them sit at a table with food. Scorpia turns to Glimmer, “Can you please explain it to me again?”

“So, I’m dating Adora,” Glimmer starts and gestures to the woman sitting to her right, “And Adora’s dating Catra,” She points across from her to Catra, “And Catra’s dating you,” Following her finger to the large woman next to her.

“Sounds about right.” Adora nods, smiling at them all.

“So we’re not all dating each other?” Scorpia asks

“Not if we don’t want to.” Adora shrugs and Scorpia nods along in understanding.

“But if we want to, I think we can, right?” Catra asks the group.

“I mean, I don’t have a problem with that.” Adora looks to Catra then Glimmer before smiling at Scorpia.

“Uh, sure, but don’t know how things will go.” Glimmer shrugs.

Scorpia hums a bit, “Alright, I’m good with that.”

Catra stands up and kisses Scorpia on the cheek, “Good to hear.” She sits down between her two girlfriends. “Sooo, what’s for lunch?” She tries to change the subject as the three just smile at her. Scorpia blushes while Adora shakes her head.

Day 22-Glimmer and Catra

“So…what are you up to?” Catra asks, bored senseless as she just sits atop of a bed, no longer in the prison room.

“Watching you while Scorpia shows Adora the Horde base. So same thing when you asked ten minutes ago.” Glimmer rolls her eyes, flopped out on the bed.

“Fair…” Catra says before humming, “Mind if I go exploring?”

“Only if I come with.” Glimmer says.

“I don’t need a babysitter. I shockingly can take care of myself.”

“Yea, but I’d rather you not get lost or anything.” Glimmer says, “Besides, that’s what friends are for.”

“Riiiggghhhttt, and this isn’t just because you’re dating Adora, I’m dating Adora, and you want to be in Adora’s good books.”

“Nope. Or do you think there’s something wrong with being friends with my girlfriend’s girlfriend?”

Catra chuckles a bit, “Ya know, I think you’re not bad sparkles.” She smiles as she opens the door for them to leave. Her tail swaying behind her.

“Glimmer. Glim. Mer. Not that hard.” She says, almost exhausted before following her out the door.

“Fine, Glimmer, anything you want to do on our walk?” Catra asks, walking backwards to look at her shorter companion.

“Well, where we’re going is a good start. If you told me where I could just teleport us there.”

“Where’s the fun in that when you could just walk?” Catra shrugs, “Plus I’ve never teleported before. Entrapta mentioned something about maybe losing a leg?”

Glimmer groans, “That was when I was low on power, I’m fine now.”

Catra laughs a bit, “Alright alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist princess.” She says as they leave the castle.

“I-you-grrrrrr.”

“You’re pretty fun to tease.” Catra says as she looks in front of them again, leading on a meandering walk through the city.

“And you can be pretty-”

“Thanks for the compliment, not to bad looking yourself.” Catra cuts her off to tease her further.

Glimmer blushes and glares before sighing, “I’m not winning this, am I?”

“Nop,” Catra shakes her head, “I’m pretty quick witted.”

Glimmer shakes her head, “Yea, I can tell…” She then smirks at her friend, “You know Adora said this is how you flirt, but I didn’t really believe it till I saw it myself.”

“Wha?” Catra stumbles a bit before regaining her balance, “I am not-you wish.” She quickly says.

“Guess we’re both cute when flustered.” Glimmer teases back. “And maybe I _can_ win this.”

Catra rolls her eyes, “What did I start…” She wonders aloud as they walk around the cliffs of Brightmoon.

“No idea kitty cat.” Glimmer teases.

“I’ll bring the sparkly pants back out if that’s what you want you walking bath bomb.” Catra threatens back.

Glimmer just laughs a bit, “You know Catra, you’re not as bad a person as you sometimes try to make people think…” She smiles to her. “How is that that so far every Force Captain I’ve met is actually a decent person deep down?”

“Guess we’re not _all_ bad, right?” Catra asks her with a smile.

“Guess not.” Glimmer smiles at her as they sit on the cliff overlooking Brightmoon. The two of them sit there for a while. Catra watching the moons go by.

“You know…you don’t really get views like this in the Fright Zone…” Catra says as she stares up at them. “Lot of Smog, smoke, toxins…you know how it is.” She says.

“I can imagine.” Glimmer looks up at the night sky. “You ever used a telescope?”

“Not outside of needing to scout an area for a mission.” Catra shrugs.

“Well, we have some at Brightmoon. I’ll show you how to use one for fun instead of missions.”

Catra chuckles a bit, “Thanks, I think that’d be nice.”

The two hum softly as they watch sky darken and the moons pass by.

“You ever just stare at the moons?” Glimmer asks idly, “Like, when you could see them?” Still looking up at them.

“No…like I said…didn’t really have sights like this.” Catra responds as she looks at Glimmer instead of the night sky.

Glimmer looks over at her to ask a question before noticing that Catra’s looking at her. She blushes and then looks back at the night sky. “I uh…well.” She clears her throat, “It’s kinda getting late, we should get back in case Adora and Scorpia are back.”

“Sounds good to me Glim.” Catra smiles as she stands up.

“Glim, really?” She asks as she stands with her.

“What? I like pet names. And sparkly butt hasn’t been proven yet.”

“O-oh shut up…” Glimmer smacks Catra’s arm a bit as the other laughs. “Let’s just…I’ll teleport us home.” She takes Catra’s hand in her own and teleports them back to her room in the castle.

“They’re not back?” Catra asks as she looks around, not letting go of Glimmer’s hand.

“Well, they might have camped out before officially getting there or getting back.” Glimmer yawns a bit, “I’m going to head to bed…” Glimmer says before teleporting up to her bed.

“I guess I am too.” Catra teases as Glimmer accidently brings her up to the bed. “Ya know Glim, if you wanted me to come to bed with you, could have just asked.” She gently runs her thumb over Glimmer’s knuckles.

“Oh shut up…” Glimmer blushes and just pulls Catra closer to snuggle. “Let’s just get sleep…”

Catra blushes and snuggles back, not having a witty retort. “Okay, night Glimmer.”

“Night Catra…”

Day 22-Adora and Scorpia

“So then! I said, ‘We should go save her Hordak.’ But he said ‘No, she’s worthless.’ And well, you know Catra and she is _not_ worthless, so I grabbed some supplies and hiked out to Brightmoon.” Scorpia recounts her tale to Adora.

Adora nods, “Glad to hear you care about her.”

“Well yea, we’re dating…and you’re dating.” Scorpia shakes her head a bit, “Think this will ever get less confusing?” She asks Adora.

“Hmm, maybe if we get used to it.” Adora shrugs, holding the Sword of Protection as they walk through the slowly regrowing Whispering Woods. “Though who knows how things will change.”

“Yea…Catra really is special, huh?” Scorpia hums softly as they walk.

“She is…I’m happy that you stood with her while…well, yea when I was gone. Thank you Scorpia.” She smiles up to the taller woman.

“And to think I hated you.” Scorpia laughs and nudges Adora.

“Yea,” Adora starts laughing before she pauses, “Wait what?”

“Well, Catra was obsessed with you when I met her. Only thing on her mind besides helping the Horde win. And well, you leaving hurt her a lot. I guess I hated you for that.” Scorpia shrugs. “But now here we all are…”

“Yea…heading out to stop the Horde. Because it’s the right thing to do…and to protect those we care about.” Adora smiles to Scorpia.

The dynamic duo arrive at the Horde Camp that Scorpia told of, their forward operating base. Dozens of tanks and soldiers move around the area.

“Well, that’s certainly the base you were talking about…” Adora lets out a low whistle. “Okay, let’s get back and we can come up with a strategy to take care of it.”

Scorpia nods as they leave, “Hey, uh…Adora?”

“Yea?”

“Does this mean I’m part of the Princess Alliance now? I mean, I can get if I’m not. Was part of the Horde and all, but I’m a Princess and well…now that I get that the Horde isn’t the…best place. I’m guessing that the story of ‘My family willingly helped the horde when they landed here’ isn’t exactly…true.”

Adora smiles to Scorpia, “Yea, well, you wouldn’t be the first ex-Horde member to join. And I’m just an honorary princess, so I’m sure you’ll fit right in. We can talk to Glimmer about it when we get home.”

“Thanks Adora…” Scorpia smiles and looks up as the sky grows darker as they walk away. “Should we set up camp? It’s getting dark out.”

Adora hums a bit, “Yea, it was a farther walk than I guess I thought. I’ll cut down some trees and we’ll make a small campsite.”

“Sounds good to me. I can help carry the logs over.”

“Great.” Adora smiles before calling out, “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” And turning into She-ra.

Scorpia smiles to her, “You know, it’s kind of funny that I’m still taller than you.” She reaches over and ruffle’s She-ra’s long blonde hair. “Ooo, your hair is so soft…never noticed that before.”

She-ra laughs a bit, “Thanks Scorpia.” She starts chopping down some trees for shelter. Easily catching a tree as it falls to not make a huge noise. Scorpia grabs some as well so that they can properly make it together. After an hour or so, their small log campsite is made. Adora goes back to her normal form, wiping some sweat off her brow. “So…” She sits down under the shelter.

Scorpia crawls in with her, just enough space for both of them. “Bit cramped.” She says as she ends up snuggling close.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Scorpia yawns.

“Yup, nothing wrong at all.” Adora smiles as she snuggles close to her. Adora and Scorpia drift to sleep as in their shelter.

Day 23

Catra flops on Glimmers bed, stretching out as she enjoys herself. “Still think these beds are far too puffy Sparkly Butt.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes as she teleports up, “Then how come since then you’ve been sleeping on my bed?”

Adora smiles up to them, “Guess it’s just the company you keep.”

Scorpia nods along, “You do seem like a great snuggler.”

“Well, now that you two are back…maybe we can find out tonight?” Catra suggests.

Glimmer hums a bit, “I’ll have a bed brought in that we can all lay in. I think mine will be a bit cramped with more than two people…”

“We can wait a bit.” Adora chuckles, “Don’t worry, we’ll snuggle in a bit.”

Scorpia smiles to Adora before saying, “I dunno, you’re a pretty great cuddler.”

Glimmer chuckles, “Guess we’ve all been snuggling and cuddling together.”

“What can I say, you’re…not the worst person in the world to spend time with.” Catra says before kissing Glimmer’s cheek, “Or kiss.” She shrugs a bit.

Glimmer blushes “You’re not too bad yourself, hairball.”

“Wow, so rude to me, you hear this Adora?”

Adora and Scorpia just laugh at their girlfriends. “You two are such dorks.” Adora smiles up at the duo up in the air.

“Hmm, do you think they would hang my other bed like this?” Glimmer asks.

“Please no, I felt like I could roll out of the bed last night.” Catra laughs a bit.

“No you didn’t, besides I would have teleported to save you.” Glimmer rolls her eyes, “Besides, I was holding you too close for you to have rolled off.”

Catra blushes and messes up Glimmer’s hair, making the princess scramble to try and save her hair. “H-hey!” She calls out to fight back and slaps at Catra’s hands.

Scorpia climbs up onto the bed and flops on them both. “Cuddle Pile!”

“Oof!” Catra laughs a bit as she’s suddenly trapped with Glimmer under Scorpia.

Glimmer laughs, “Oh noooo, trapped and captured!”

“Don’t worry! I’ll come help!” Adora calls out as she starts to climb up.

“My hero!” Glimmer calls out.

“Wait…who are you help-” Catra cuts off as Adora flops on the bed with Scorpia, pinning her girlfriends.

The four of them laugh as they lay in bed together, a bit cramped. “Here here, I’ll get on bottom.” Scorpia says as she tries shifting around.

“You _would_ like to be on bottom.” Catra teases.

“Oh hush.” Scorpia blushes.

“No lewds just yet.” Adora warns.

“Fair, sparkly butt doesn’t seem to mind.”

“My butt is _not_ sparkly.” Glimmer groans as she crawls in the bed to get more comfortable.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Catra grins to her.

“Lewd!” Adora chastises her as she flops out on of them. Scorpia holds them all close, snuggling up. Adora next to her. Catra and Glimmer lay on top of them in the smallish bed, cramped but together.

“Finneee,” Catra relents, “I’ll hold off for a week.”

Scorpia chuckles, “And you said the bed wouldn’t fit everyone.” She comments as they snuggle up together.

“It’s cramped…but comfortable.” Glimmer relents as she’s snuggled up together. “You three are going to wreck my sleeping habits…barely after lunch and we’re already snuggled up…” She yawns a bit.

“Complaining?” Adora smirks a bit, already getting tired.

“Not at all…” Glimmer says before pulling Catra a bit closer.

Catra purrs softly, comfortable, as the four of them fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was incredibly self indulgent and I doubt anyone will actually read or comment or anything. However, I'm happy I made it and had fun doing it.
> 
> If anyone does read it, hope you enjoy!


End file.
